There You'll Be
by Hermione Arianna Granger
Summary: Mi segundo song fic! xD, otro HarryHermione, que lo disfruten!


**Hola**** Aquí estoy de regreso, ****dilculpen**** tenerlos tan abandonados, pero la escuela no me da tiempo, no he podido actualizar mi otro ****ff**** ¬¬, que desgracia, lamentablemente lo escrib****ía en un cuaderno y no he podido ****trascirbir**** los 40 ****capís**** que tengo ahí****…… por el momento les dejó aquí otro ****song****fic****xD**** basado en la hermosa canción de la ****pelí****Pearl****Habour**** que escribí en vista de que les ha gustado el otro D. Es algo así como la continuación de "Si pruebas una vez", espero sea de su agrado, nos vemos ;)**

**"There ****You'll**** Be"**

**When I think back**

**On these times**

De nuevo lágrimas, su vida parecía resumirse en lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas. Estaba ahí, otra vez, de vuelta a la orilla de ese frío y oscuro lago que tanto le gustaba, un lago que se había tenido de rojo unos días atrás a causa de la sangre derramada por la guerra. La guerra que había oscurecido sus vidas desde años atrás y que por fin, después de tanta lucha y pérdidas había terminado, sin embargo, no por el eso, el final era feliz.

Una crecida Hermione Granger de dieciocho años veía hacia lo lejos en silencio y con la mirada perdida, las gruesas lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas perturbaban ligeramente la superficie del agua que no tardaba mucho en quedarse quieta nuevamente.

Estaba ahí sola, sin el menor ánimo de ver a nadie, ni mucho menos de acercarse al castillos nuevamente en el que reinaba una atmósfera de extraño júbilo, a pesar de tantas muertes ocurridas, tantas familias desintegradas, tantas vidas destruidas… incluida la suya, por qué???, era la única pregunta que rondaba su cabeza mientras su mente vagaba en bellos y lejanos recuerdos.

Recordando cómo una vez hacía un par de años, había estado ahí, en ese mismo punto de la orilla del lago, cuya superficie había estado casi congelada, derramando lágrimas también a causa de un joven ojiverde que se negaba a hablar con ella. Cómo después, ella le había confesado que lo amaba y le había besado sin pensarlo.

Aquél beso, que había significado el comienzo de una vida juntos, un beso, el primero de tantos que habría… como su inocente amistad, había pasado a convertirse en un hermoso amor entre ambos…

**And the dreams**

**We left behind**

Recordando tantos sueños que tenían, sueños de llevar una relación normal como cualquier otra pareja en aquél Castillo, los sueños de estar juntos siempre, incluso, en alguna ocasión, habían pensado en tener una familia… tantos y tantos sueños en los que habían tenido que dejar de pensar para internarse en el oscuro camino de una guerra próxima y la cuál, no sabrían cuánto tiempo duraría.

**I'll be glad 'cause**

**I was blessed to get**

**To have you in my life**

Si, el camino había sido difícil, y a pesar de la tormenta que caía sobre ellos, siempre habían estado juntos, desde aquél momento en que se habían conocido en el Expreso de Hogwarts, hasta el final…

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó, entre las lágrimas, en el rostro de la castaña, al llegar a su mente el recuerdo de aquellos pequeños niños que reían y bromeaban por los terrenos del castillo y a aquéllos jóvenes que caminaban de la mano por la orilla de ese mismo lago, deteniéndose en momentos para mirarse o dedicarse un dulce o apasionado beso.

**When I look back**

**On these days**

**I'll look and see your face**

**You were right there for me**

Mirara donde mirara en su memoria, él siempre había estado ahí para ella, solo para ella…

**In my dreams**

**I'll always see you soar**

**Above the sky**

Siempre había estado cerca cuando lo había necesitado, esa alma aventurera y valiente del chico de ojos verdes, siempre la protegía, la entendía… él siempre había estado en sus sueños y siempre lo estaría.

**In my heart**

**There will always be a place**

**For you for all my life**

Siempre tendría un lugar en su corazón para él, no importando quién llegara a su vida… nada, ni nadie lograrían hacerla olvidar.

**I'll keep a part**

**Of you with me**

Harry siempre había sido parte de su vida y siempre lo sería, él estaba dentro de ella y era lo que importaba, nada más.

**And everywhere I am**

**There you'll be**

Porque siempre, donde ella había estado, él estaba a su lado, sólo él…

**Well you showed me**

**How it feels**

Cuántas cosas había aprendido de él; ese joven de ojos verdes incluso la había enseñado a sentir, su corazón había aprendido a amar gracias a él, sus labios habían conocido el sabor de un beso y su piel el tacto de las caricias, sólo por él.

**To feel the sky**

**Within my reach**

Todas esas sensaciones en conjunto habían sido como tener el cielo a su alcance, nunca había sentido nada igual, y estaba segura, no lo sentiría nunca más.

**And I always**

**Will remember all**

**The strength you**

**Gave to me**

**Your love made me**

**Make it through**

Se había sorprendido cómo el amor le había dado la fuerza para seguir adelante en medio de tanta hostilidad, en medio del dolor de ver caer a sus amigos, quienes no los acompañarían ya en el camino… gracias a él, había superado todo eso, y había seguido luchando, gracias a él no se había derrumbado en mil pedazos a causa del dolor.

**Oh, I owe so much to you**

**You were right there for me**

Le debía tanto, que la única manera de pagarlo, era seguir adelante, ahora que ya no lo tenía, y tratar de ser feliz, eso habría querido él…

**'Cause I always saw in you**

**My light, my strength**

Pero cómo, cómo seguir adelante, cuando él había sido para ella todo, la luz en su vida, la fuerza con la que latía su corazón para que ella siguiera con vida…

-Pero aún puede serlo, Hermione- se dijo con firmeza a sí misma secándose los ojos.

**And I want to thank you**

**Now for all the ways**

**You were right there for me**

**You were right there for me**

**For always**

Y ahora era el momento de agradecer todo lo que él había hecho para mantenerla con vida… había dado la suya por ella…

Voldemort se había dirigido a atacarla, pues sabía lo que ella representaba para Harry, y ella había visto con horror como Harry le servía a modo de escudo lanzando la misma maldición imperdonable que Voldemort para salvarla. Las maldiciones habían causado una explosion enorme, y cuando ella, Hermione, había abierto los ojos y todo se aclaraba alrededor, vio los cuerpos tendidos cubiertos en sangre, cerca de ella…

Así Harry había logrado salvarla y acabar con Voldemort y la guerra al mismo tiempo, entregando su propia vida.

El funeral había sido hermoso, pero triste, ríos de lágrimas habían corridor por todas partes. Habían sepultado a Harry en el Valle de Godric, al lados de las tumbas donde yacían sus padres, y después habían vuelto a Hogwarts los sobrevivientes para continuar sus vidas. Mientras que él, se había ido para siempre.

**In my dreams**

**I'll always see you soar**

**Above the sky**

**In my heart**

**There will always be a place**

**For you for all my life**

Los días que siguieron, hermione se despertaba cada noche, pensando que todo había sido una mal sueño, y que vería a Harry, profundamente dormido en la cama de al lado, pero, con tristeza, se decía una y otra vez a sí misma "Él se ha ido"…

**I'll keep a part**

**Of you with me**

Dejó de fijar la vista en la orilla del lago un momento, y sacó del bolsillo de su túnica una pequeña fotografía de Harry, sus ojos verdes brillaban intensamente como lo habían hecho en vida y le sonreía desde el papel de forma radiante…

-Él no se ha ido, Hermione… -dijo su propia voz en su cabeza- y tú lo sabes… tienes un motivo para vivir...

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa a la fotografía que sostenía en su mano con un ligero temblor. Era verdad el siempre estaría ahí para ella, igual que siempre.

Bajo la mano despacio la mano que tenía libre y la detuvo sobre su vientre, ella tenía que seguir viviendo, una parte de Harry estaría siempre en su corazón… y la otra, viviría por siempre en su hijo…

-Se que te sentirás orgulloso de tu padre –dijo en voz baja, guardó la fotografía nuevamente, y caminó radiante hacia el castillo al que Harry había sentido como su verdadero hogar.

**And everywhere I am**

**There you'll be**


End file.
